


Billy Russo headcannons

by ImagineRedwood



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Requests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Billy Russo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Jealous Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be made at https://hibiscuswrites.tumblr.com/

  * He loves being out with you
  * He loves to hold your hand or have an arm secured around you so that everyone knows the score
  * You are his and he is yours
  * He loves having you out with him and the guys, his three favorite people all together with him
  * Sometimes there are the glances from other men that are on you too long
  * A subtle kiss to your temple or hand resting on your thigh usually gets the message across and their eyes find someone else to leer at
  * It usually doesn’t take much to get Billy jealous but he is able to correct it quickly
  * So when your ex comes up to the table, Billy is on high alert
  * Frank and Curtis also have their guards up, but they drop them as soon as they see the smile come to your face
  * Their postures return to being relaxed, but Billy is still tense
  * He doesn’t particularly like how broad your smile is, and he absolutely loathes how you pull out of his grasp to turn yourself toward this man
  * He’s confused, wondering who he is and when you speak to the man as if you’ve been friends forever, Billy’s head is already tilting back
  * When you turn back though and introduce him as “someone I used to be with”, Billy is seeing red
  * He doesn’t show it, not as much as he could anyway, but he’s fantasizing about knocking the smirk off of your ex’s face
  * When you turn to Billy to introduce him, his heart settles a bit when you mention that he’s your man
  * The ex reaches out to shake his hand and Billy consciously has to not crush his hand
  * The grip is strong though, as is the look in his eyes when they meet
  * You and the ex catch up some more and both Curtis and Frank are trying to seem interested, but truly their focus is on Billy, feeling the murderous jealousy coming off of him in waves
  * Billy’s hand is on your thigh again then, a grip tight and firm, much higher up and closer to your center than he would usually rest
  * You laugh at something the ex says and Billy’s jaw sets
  * Part of him would love to splay you out on the tabletop then and claim you for all to see
  * But he stays as calm as he can and before long, the ex is saying his goodbye, leaving the table to go back to where he was before
  * Frank and Curtis are both thankful for it, both already feeling the itch of a fight about to brew
  * Billy’s jaw is set when you finally redirect your attention and you frown, not meaning to have made him jealous
  * You lean over to kiss his cheek and the tension melts under your lips, willing his shoulders to drop from their defensive position
  * He resumes the conversation with his brothers, wheels already turning as he thinks about how he’ll make you forget all about your ex when you both get home




	2. Fighting & making up ft. jealous Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you do like a fight and makeup hc with Billy

  * He doesn’t like to fight with you
  * He really doesn’t
  * He much rather be consumed by love and adoration for you like he normally is
  * But when he stops by your job as a surprise to have lunch with you and is told you are already out with “Ryan” for lunch
  * He’s consumed by something else entirely
  * A deep, boiling, white-hot jealousy that quickly mutates into anger
  * He knew he had been busy with Anvil lately
  * He knew that the two you weren’t spending as much time together as you usually did
  * And he wanted to make up for that
  * So to be standing now in the lobby, his hand clutching a bag of your favorite meal from your favorite place
  * Only to know that it’s going to go cold and uneaten now because you’re out to lunch with some other man?
  * He’s seething
  * He thanks the receptionist through a tight jaw and turned right back around
  * Dropping the lunch into the trash can right by the entrance
  * When you get back, the receptionist tells you what had happened
  * You feel bad about missing him and call him to apologize
  * But your call gets sent straight to voicemail
  * As do the next 3
  * He doesn’t return any of your calls throughout the rest of the day
  * He’s already home when you get there
  * Grey sweats and a white tee on, sitting on the couch
  * He’s got a crystal glass with whiskey in his hand and his attention is on the TV
  * You know he’s upset and you plan to make it up to him, sitting beside him on the couch
  * Him shifting away from you though shows that he’s much more upset than you’d thought
  * Your calling of his name does nothing to pull his attention
  * When he does finally look at you, the look in his eyes almost makes you wish you had left him alone
  * “How was lunch?”
  * His voice is even, but there’s danger lurking just beneath and his voice of words amplifies it
  * Had your day been a little better, you may have taken the time to explain, but considering how stressful it had been, you couldn’t be bothered
  * You get up and start walking away to avoid a fight
  * In Billy’s eyes though, you just ensured that there would be one
  * He’s standing quickly then, arms spread out to the side
  * “Aw, c’mon. You’re not gonna tell me how great your lunch with Ryan was? Better than any lunch you could’ve had with me, I’m sure.”
  * He’s riling you up and being petty
  * You try to explain the truth to him but he cuts you off, going on about how he took time he didn’t have just to go and see you
  * His arguing doesn’t cease until you yell over him about how it was Ryan’s last day before retiring at age 65, and how there were 4 other people out to lunch with you
  * He quiets down then, shoulders starting to slowly drop from their tense defensive position
  * His face loses the look of anger and gets one of guilt
  * “Baby…”
  * Neither of you talks for the rest of the night until bedtime comes around
  * You to keep your cool and him to let you calm down
  * You don’t ask him to sleep on the couch but you don’t invite him to come to lay down with you when you go to bed the way you usually do either
  * He just quietly slides in behind you once he sees you’ve gone to bed
  * He probably asks you something to see if you’re awake
  * Whether you answer or not, he starts to apologize
  * “I don’t mean to get like that, I just…I can’t help it sometimes. I get scared that you’re going to find someone else and when I heard you were out with a man, I overreacted.”
  * You telling him that you understand but you’re still upset is something that he understands
  * “You deserve to be treated like gold, and I fucked up. I dropped the ball. It won’t happen again.”
  * Even if you accept his apology, he keeps going and ends his apology with a soft kiss to your shoulder blade and a promise to do better




	3. Billy suspects reader is cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you write a headcanon for Billy thinking his girl is cheating (She's not of course. Maybe she's even acting funny cause she's doing something to surprise him)

  * He treats you like a queen 
  * He takes you out on dates
  * Checks in with you throughout the day 
  * Meets with you for lunch
  * Buys you thoughtful gifts
  * He makes it a point to be home early enough to spend time with you when he can 
  * He gets you flowers just because 
  * He does anything and everything he can think of to make you happy and show you how much you mean to him 
  * So he’s more than hurt when he suspects that you’re having an affair 
  * You come home late from “work” much more often than you ever used to 
  * Sometimes when he calls to make plans for lunch you tell him that you’ll be busy 
  * You take longer to text him back during the day if you even answer at all 
  * And eventually, he just can’t take the uncertainty 
  * So while you’re showering one day, he looks through your phone 
  * He knows he shouldn’t and he feels guilty for doing it until he looks at your call log and sees the same number multiple times with both incoming and outgoing calls 
  * That seals it for him then and he doesn’t know what to do 
  * He feels like he’s been everything for you that you needed 
  * His worry about you cheating has now been verified, in his eyes at least, and he doesn’t even know where to start
  * Wanting to hear your explanation, he heads right into the bathroom with your phone
  * You jump, startled as he barges into the bathroom holding your phone
  * “Who are you seeing?”
  * You stare up at him from the bath with wide eyes, not having a clue what he’s talking about 
  * Your “confusion” only angers him more and you can practically see the steam coming from his ears 
  * “Don’t play dumb. You’ve been acting weird for days now, staying out late, being too busy to have lunch with me. I want to know who he is.”
  * You can feel the trembling rage coming from him and you hold your hands up in compliance 
  * “I’m not seeing anyone, Billy. I’ve been trying to plan something for your birthday. I’m renting a clubhouse for the night and I’ve been meeting with them and decorators for planning.”
  * His shoulders visibly deflate in front of you and his voice has lost that edge when he speaks again 
  * “My birthday?”
  * You nod and he can’t recall a recent time where he’s felt dumber 
  * He starts to apologize and you shake your head, understanding how things could look now that he’s been noticing the changes 
  * He apologizes himself, once for ruining the surprise, twice for snooping through your phone, and three times for thinking that you would do that
  * And he’s already thinking of all the ways he can additionally apologize moving forward




	4. Jealous Billy + reader ft. Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rio vs Billy abt y/n?

  * You weren’t sure how you ended up in this position but you were in it, and you were in it deep 
  * Things had started off as a simple friendship with both of them 
  * Just someone to talk to, go out for drinks after a long day 
  * Neither of them knew about each other and you didn’t think it mattered whether they did or not 
  * There was obvious chemistry with both though and after both making sure that you knew it wasn’t anything exclusive, you figured you may as well enjoy the company 
  * Rio was more laid back, liked to take you out to regular mom and pop restaurants and simple bars in the city 
  * Whereas Billy loved to spoil you 
  * Taking you to 5-star restaurants and drinking expensive scotch from hotel balconies
  * You had verified many times with each of them, making sure that there was no relationship
  * You figured that it was open season for you then 
  * Rio was sometimes in Beth’s bed and Billy was in Dinah’s 
  * If they could have options, why couldn’t you? 
  * You never figured that it would be a big deal 
  * So when Billy brings you over for dinner and wine, you’re caught off guard when he brings up Rio
  * “So. Who’s the gangster you were at the park with yesterday?”
  * You look up at him but he stays looking at his sirloin as he cuts it
  * He only looks up when it been 10 straight seconds of silence
  * He smiles at the shock on your face 
  * “What, you thought I wouldn’t notice?”
  * And now you’re defending yourself, saying how what does it matter when you two aren’t exclusive and he’s still rolling around with Midani 
  * “That’s different. I do that because she can help me. She’s an asset. I’m with you because you’re mine.” 
  * The smile drops from his face almost instantaneously with the last word and its got your thighs squeezing 
  * Your mouth is moving before your brain has a chance to catch up and make a smart choice of words for a response
  * “Says who?”
  * Next thing you know he’s up and crossing over to your side of the table
  * He does a pretty good job of convincing you but then when you meet up with Rio, he doesn’t bother with formalities or making you dinner 
  * “How’s pretty boy?”
  * And again you’re under the microscope
  * “I don’t know, how’s Beth?”
  * The twitch in his jaw tells you that that was the wrong answer and you have half the mind to start back peddling when he cuts you off 
  * “I have eyes everywhere mama. I got a lot of people in my pocket, ready to do anything for some money. So if I were you, I’d start making some choices before pretty boy ain’t so pretty anymore.” 




	5. Reader suspects Billy is cheating and bolts before he can propose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a headcanon for Billy Russo? Like he's been acting weird so his girl thinks he's cheating. She eventually can't take it any more so he comes home to find her gone. When he tracks her to Karens house he ends up proposing because that's what he'd been planning all along

  * Its been a long time coming but he’s finally picked the right time
  * He was never really one to believe you could know who your soulmate was but as soon as he had gotten serious with you, he knew you were the woman he was going to marry 
  * You were perfect for him, always pushing him to be the best but taking the time to appreciate him in the present 
  * You gave him love, kindness, and warmth
  * Things he never thought he would ever have when he was a kid 
  * And now that he does have it, he doesn’t ever want to let you go 
  * So he’s been planning your proposal for a little while now and he finally almost has it all together 
  * Now it was just the finishing touches that he had been sneaking around to get done for the past 2 weeks 
  * It was difficult, keeping the surprise from you but he knew it would be worth it
  * He was meticulously planning the proposal and he felt confident that it would be the best moment of either of your lives to date 
  * So he was late again today, probably the 7th time in the last two weeks 
  * Today he had to stop by the jeweler to pick up the ring 
  * Even though he was the one that picked it out, he was still taken aback by the beauty of it
  * He could only imagine how much you were going to love it 
  * He hides it deep into the pocket of his coat so there no chance of losing it and heads home, opening the door and calling out for you 
  * When he doesn’t get a response, he’s concerned and starts looking through the house 
  * His heart drops when he goes to the bedroom and finds it a mess, drawers pulled open and empty 
  * Most of your things were gone, only a few unimportant things remaining and his brain was in a fog 
  * Why? 
  * He cherished you, loved you, protected you, and this was what you gave him?
  * Coming home to a cold, empty home? 
  * He’s crushed, and he wants answers
  * He doesn’t know why you left but he wants to know
  * He tries to think of where you might’ve left to and the only thing he can think of is Karen 
  * So now he’s at her front door and when she opens, she looks less than pleased to see him
  * “Billy.”
  * He doesn’t bother with small talk, his anger boiling just below the surface
  * “I know she’s here. I need to see her.” 
  * Karen crosses her arms over her chest, already having heard you cry to her about your suspicions of his infidelity and she doesn’t appreciate how demanding he’s being 
  * “Why, so you can break her heart even more?”
  * “No, so I can find out why my wide to be abandoned me when I was trying to plan the rest of our lives.”
  * He pulls the ring from his coat and shows it to her, her eyes widening before she gives a humorless laugh 
  * “Oh shit.” 
  * And she’s ushering him into the house then so he can explain himself and get you to see that you had jumped to conclusions 
  * She shows him to the room where you are and when he walks in, he can see the pain in your eyes and he sits beside you on the bed 
  * “Why did you just leave? Why didn’t you try to speak to me? You didn’t even give me a chance.” 
  * His voice is more disappointed now and you look into his eyes
  * “Why have you been so distant? There’s another woman isn’t there?”
  * He doesn’t mean to but he scoffs in your face, unable to believe you think he’d want anyone other than you
  * “Are you kidding? There’s no one else, just you. I’ve been distant because I’ve been planning to do this,”
  * Figuring there’s no better time, he grabs the box again and pulls it out, kneeling down at the side of the bed
  * And as soon as you see the box, you feel like crying again as he takes your hand in his 
  * “Will you marry me?”




	6. Billy + overworked reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Headcannon for Billy Russo coming home to find you asleep on the couch surrounded by work?

  * He appreciates your drive 
  * He loves a woman that has dedication
  * That knows that she wants and will work for it 
  * That does what she needs to to to propel herself and build herself up
  * He admires you 
  * He’s proud of you because he knows how committed you are to getting things done
  * So he can appreciate that you’re working so hard 
  * But he doesn’t want you to overwork yourself, which he knows you have a habit of doing 
  * So when he comes home after working later to find you passed out on the couch, still sitting up with your neck tucked against the back of the couch 
  * Papers scattered around you on the couch and coffee table
  * He frowns and puts his things down, quietly grabbing the papers and stacking them 
  * The rustling wakes you up and the smile you get as soon as you see him warms his heart 
  * He leans down to kiss you slowly, speaking against your lips
  * “I thought I told you to stop working so hard, baby.”
  * Your guilty smile only makes him laugh and give you a playful warning 
  * “Put it away. Now. I’ll help you with it tomorrow.” 
  * He doesn’t really give you the option though, grabbing everything and making sure it’s neatly stacked before taking the stack away and placing it over on the counter
  * He sits next to your then, hands massaging your neck and shoulders as he can see the tension from the way you were sleeping 
  * His fingers are gentle but firm and he works out any knots you may have before standing back up 
  * He holds his hand out to you with a warm smile
  * “Let’s go take a shower and then go to bed.” 




	7. Smug Billy + pregnant FWB reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi can I please request a headcanon for billy russo where he gets her pregnant in a fwb situation but he is smug about it?

  * He never intended for the arrangement to go anywhere 
  * Or for a relationship to develop 
  * He was young, handsome and wealthy and letting anything get in the way of his vision wasn’t an option 
  * He didn’t love you, though he did care for you 
  * But that didn’t mean he was trying to create a future
  * He liked how his life was presently, getting the intimacy and sex without really having any commitment 
  * But when you find out you’re pregnant, that all changes 
  * You had been fine with the arrangement as well 
  * Knowing what the score was when you signed up for it 
  * But you hadn’t thought that a new life would be brought into the equation, 
  * You weren’t going to hide it, even though you had doubts that he would want to be present 
  * You figured he would flip, tell you that he would send you money monthly and that he was checking out 
  * So you’re thoroughly surprised when you tell him and he gets a slowly growing smirk on his lips 
  * And you’re confused now 
  * So he simply shrugs as if you told him that you had bought a new purse 
  * “Ok.”
  * His nonchalant attitude irritates you because it appears like he just doesn’t care and when he sees that, he explains 
  * “I just think it’s funny how exactly what we said wasn’t going to happen happened.”
  * So you remind him that it took the two of you and then his smirk is even bigger, leaning back with the most arrogant aura
  * “I mean, yeah it took both of us. But I vaguely remember you begging me to come inside of you. No doubt you just weren’t in the right state of mind. I tend to have that effect on women.” 
  * On the one hand, you’re thankful that he hasn’t just walked out
  * But on the other hand, ???
  * Once he sees that you aren’t amused, then he relaxes and decides to be more serious so you can both talk and discuss what the plan is 




End file.
